Untitledness
by donttrytofixme59
Summary: Uhm, this really isnt a crossover, but there was no catagory I could find...A young fire angel along with her guardian are following a boy named Shohei Sato. The fire angel, Mizuki, is set on getting revenge on him. No one seems to know why...
1. Chapter 1

"_Without darkness, you can't have light. Without light, you can't have darkness…' _Was etched a tree deep in a forest. Swiftly a girl ran from those words, her steps like a pin drop. Her chains that bound her to this place were released, she was finally free. Her world suddenly burned to ashes, lead astray by the world, she vanished into the night, pleading a small "Save me…"

Slowly a boy sat up wiping off the sweat form his forehead. '_What do these dreams mean?' _he wondered. _'Is this what they mean by destiny?' **"Destiny is unstoppable…"**_ came the whisper of a previous life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's about time we met, Shohei." Whispered the girl from the boy's dream, except she wasn't a girl anymore. She looks 15, as does the boy. She has red hair and crimson colored eyes, adorning baggy black pants tucked into her combat boots. She wore a black tank top with a white wrap around the stomach, and fishnets underneath. Her accessories were upper arm black leather bands, gloves that came up the her elbows, and a color with spells along it.

"Soon…" whispered the trench coat clad figure beside her.

"But I want to see him **now**." She grumbled.

"Settle, Mizuki, you and him will meet soon." He scolded, suppressing a smirk.

Slumping her shoulders, Mizuki replied, "Fine, **Dark**, I'll be good." Taking one last peek through Shohei's window, she jumped off the balcony and landed nimbly in the grass. Motioning for Dark, they both disappeared as if never there. **_"It's time to shatter the eternally-unchanging nights…" _**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Morning already?" groaned Shohei stretching.

"_**It's time to shatter the eternally-unchanging nights…" **_

"Huh?" suddenly wide awake, Shohei darted to the balcony doors where the whisper came from. "What? Are these some kind of hints? Am I supposed to _know _what these mean?!" he exclaimed at the open window.

"_**Don't turn your back on it now… shatter the nights that never change, no matter what…"**_

"_At least it's Saturday, I need to think this over." _Thought Shohei walking away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aimlessly, Mizuki and Dark walked around the mall. They were supposed to be getting Mizuki some regular clothes but they hadn't found anything worth getting yet.

"Hey, Dark, I'm going to go che--" BAM! Stumbling backwards, only to be caught by Dark. Mizuki rubbed her forehead. "Oww!" she muttered wincing, she looked up to see who had ran into her.

_"Oh crap! I just knocked someone over!' _Shohei shouted mentally. "Uh… I-I'm sorry miss!" he stuttered.

"It's alright…" mumbled the girl in black.

"Are you okay?" Shohei questioned looking at the strange girl, and the scary guy glaring at him from behind her. _'Does she think she's some kind of ninja? What about the guy behind her? What's with the trench coat and dark looks? Is he gonna be me up and steal my shoes?!' _thought Shohei.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"So, uh, what's your name?" he asked, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"Mizuki, Mizuki Ishikawa." Mizuki replied with a smirk.

'_Mizuki!? Is this **my **Mizuki!?'_ unwanted memories came flashing at Shohei, but he did his best to keep his composure. "Well, I'm Shohei Sato, it was nice to meet you Mizuki."

"Likewise. C'mon Dark, I saw a store I'd like to see over there." Slowly Mizuki and Dark walked away, a smirk plastered on her face. She could sense Shohei's swirling emotions. **_"I walk alone on a road that always home..." _**Ignoring Shohei's startled cry, they continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Dark, I'm going for a different look, could you get those glasses " asked Mizuki, holding up some **different **clothing.

"Mizuki? Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Dark picking up the glasses Mizuki requested.

"Thank you, Dark." Mizuki said, then a cold, determined look took over her features, "Revenge will take place soon, then we can return home."

Sighing, Dark buttoned up his trench coat and grumbled, "Why did **I **have to get a master like **you**?"

"Well, Dark, if you weren't assigned to me, you wouldn't have any freedom."

"True, do you have all of your purchases?"

Grabbing Dark's hand, Mizuki dragged him off to the register.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Why?! Why is **she back**?! Is Mizuki still angry with me? It was **6** years ago…' _thought Shohei, his head hung low. He had been taking a long walk for about an hour now, and now he's finally returning home.

"Welcome, Master Sato." Said a servant as Shohei walked into the door. Breaking out of his trance he quickly replied, "Oh, Hello Taki, is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost, Master, but you have a visitor waiting for you in your room." Reported Taki, acting very business-like.

Feeling nervous, Shohei started his way up the stairs to his room. He was unsure of who the visitor was, and that made him more uneasy. Cautiously, he opened his door to be greeted with—

"HEY SHOHEI!!" shouted a strange lady.

Fumbling for the door handle, Shohei slammed the door. "Haruka! What are **you **doing here?!" he demanded.

"I'm your guardian, can't I come and see you every once in a while?" asked Haruka. She had long blonde hair, which was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She wore a pink tank top, and baggy black pants. She had a pink crystal hanging around her neck, and wore a lot of makeup.

Sighing, Shohei sat down on his bed next to her and stated, "But you never come just to **talk**. What's going on?"

"Fine. I'll cut right to the chase. There's another angel and their guardian around. They've been watching you."

Startled, Shohei demanded, "Wha! Seriously?! Who is it?!"

"Well, all I know is, it's a fire angel. She has a vampire guardian named Dark." Stated Haruka.

'_Dark… where have I heard that name before?' **"C'mon Dark…"** _echoed in his head. _'Mizuki?! It Couldn't be…' _"Do you by any chance know them?" asked Shohei.

Pouting, Haruka replied, "I know Dark, he's a big meanie! He left **me **for that stupid **girl**! I loved him, but he only loved her!—"

Cutting Haruka off, Shohei growled, "Sorry to interrupt your sob story, but I need profiles, **descriptions!**"

"Geez… well, Dark has messy black hair, grey eyes, normally wears a trench coat in the human world. When you take off the disguise, he has black wings, pointed ears, and long and sharp fangs. They're normally dulled a little in his disguise."

"What about the angel?" asked Shohei.

"Hmm… I don't know much about her, but she has red hair, crimson eyes, and if you take her disguise off, she has red and black wings."

Thinking of the people he met earlier, Shohei confirmed they **were** Dark and Mizuki.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mizuki."

"Yes?" replied Mizuki chewing on her pencil's eraser.

"What are you doing?" asked Dark one eyebrow raised.

Spitting out the pencil, Mizuki explained, "Well, I was trying to look like I was smart."

"Ah… well no matter how hard you tried, it still wouldn't work." Ignoring Mizuki's shouts of protest, Dark continued, "You're now officially the newest student at Kaikan High. Now, you'll be known as Miharu Kurokawa."

Eyes wide, Mizuki attached herself to his arm, "Really? But… what're you gonna do during the day?"

Prying her off of his arm, Dark replied, "I'll be outside, watching over you and starting my new career."

"Career? You? Pfft, yeah right, you've only wandered and watched over me your whole life." Snorting, Mizuki crossed her arms and turned away.

Feeling insulted, Dark replied, "When I was human, I liked to write… So that's what I'm going to do."

"That's great!" cheered Mizuki, experiencing a mood flop. "Then you won't be completely watching over me like a hawk…er, bat…" said Mizuki awkwardly.

Seeing something masked behind her eyes, Dark quickly decided, "Mizuki, do you want to go flying?" A grin quickly light up her, Dark slowly let a breath of relief. _'There's something wrong, I can tell…'_

Unclipping her collar, Mizuki laughed bitterly to herself. _'I can't remember when I was human, all I could remember when I woke up was I needed **revenge.** Revenge on one boy, Shohei Sato.' _As soon as the collar left her neck, she felt a familiar burning sensation start at her fingertips and spread throughout her body. A fire from within her finally released, it seeped into her veins and took over her body. Her hair became a true red, and fiery orange flecks flowed into eyes. All of the burning slowly gathered on her back.

Mizuki then readied herself for the hard part, the pain. It all started when she felt the skin on her back start to rip. She yelped quietly, but this pain was oh-so familiar. Soon two slits were made, and slowly feathers were coming out until beautiful were spread from her back. They were a crimson color that faded into black.

_That's right, I'm not human. I'm what's called a fire angel. Dark, he's a vampire, except by sucking my blood, he's able to go outside during the day. He was assigned to guard me. Since my kind is quite rare, I'm worth quite a lot on the supernatural black market. So Dark has been there to protect me._

"Mizuki, are you ready?" asked Dark, he now had jet black bat wings emerged from his back.

Walking over to Dark, Mizuki reached over and fondly stroked one of his wings. "It's amazing how you gained these just by drinking my blood…"

"Yes…" he faintly smiled. _'She's grown up.' _Grabbing Mizuki's hand, Dark opened her balcony door.

Both smiling slightly, they spread their wings and took off into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Groaning, Shohei ran a hand over his face. Haruka **finally **left, so now he could go over the newfound info. _'Did Mizuki go into the Cursed Forest after I left?' _he wondered. _'Maybe if I went to the old farm, there'd be some answers…"_

"Taki." Shohei stated.

Looking up from his current task, which was clearing Shohei's dinner plates, Taki rushed over to his master. "Yes sir?"

"Taki, I need you to arrange a car to drive me to the old farm."

Muttering a small, "Yes sir." Taki rushed off to follow his master's orders, and left the dishes to another servant.

_That's right…I'm rich. My father was a big business man. His first wife, my mom, dies, and he didn't want me to grow up motherless, so my father got remarried. That's how I met Mizuki…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe I used to live here?"

"… Mizuki, why did you burn the house down before going into the forest?" asked Dark, watching the girl kneeling by the ashes.

"Simple, I wasn't planning on coming back." Mizuki replied looking Dark strait in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Shuddering involuntarily, Mizuki replied, "That forest either transforms or takes people. I wasn't planning on being transformed, I wanted to be taken." A few tears leaked from her eyes.

"Mizuki…?" asked Dark, sensing her swirling moods, Dark grabbed her and held her close.

"It took my mom!" Mizuki shouted. "All because of my stupid stepfather!" she exclaimed hitting Dark's chest.

"Mizuki." Dark said sternly, shaking her shoulders.

Gasping quietly, Mizuki looked up at Dark, "I-I remembered something…"

Wiping her tears, Dark replied, "Yes, now let's go visit your mother's grave."

Grasping Dark's hand, Mizuki started walking over to a garden.

'_What's her connection to this **Shohei** guy?' _thought Dark. _'Was he her boyfriend or something? She is pretty…' _Squeezing her hand slightly, Dark returned to his thoughts. _'Am, am I in love with Mizuki? No, it can't be, I'm her guardian.' _Looking at her, he smiled slightly. _'I think, I think I do. I think I'm in love with Mizuki Ishikawa.'_

Standing silently, Dark and Mizuki gazed at Mizuki's mother's grave. There was tension in the air, Dark was nervous with his newly discovered feeling for Mizuki. She could feel his nervousness, he was shifting his weight from foot to foot and his palms were sweating.

Letting go of Dark's hand, Mizuki kneeled before her mother's grave. "Hey mom, it's me. Me and Dark came to vis—" stopping mid-sentence Mizuki looked around. "Do you hear that?" she asked Dark.

Nodding his head, Dark replied, "It sounds like a car." Grabbing Mizuki's wrist, he pulled them both behind a tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Observing his surroundings, Shohei saw not much had changed… except the house wasn't there!

"Stop the car." He ordered. As soon as the car came to a halt, Shohei got out and walked to where the house was supposed to be.

All that was left was ashes.

'_Who would do this?!' _ He wondered. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. _'I'm not alone…' _he thought.

Reaching up, Shohei took the earring out of his left ear. Slowly, the same thing that had happened to Mizuki when she took off her collar was happening to Shohei. Except, instead of fire, Shohei felt water rushing through his veins.

Shortly after, he had long, feathered wings coming from his back. They started at a pretty blue, and faded to a murky purple.

'_Who's here?'_ he wondered , looking around. But only one name remained in his head, _'Mizuki…'_


End file.
